


Rumble

by SleepsWithCoyotes



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Animal Transformation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepsWithCoyotes/pseuds/SleepsWithCoyotes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He really should have known better than to agree to do a Keyblade master a favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AikoNamika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoNamika/gifts).



> Holiday cardfic. Aikonamika requested: _Sephiroth/Cloud - scent marking_

He really should have known better than to agree to do a Keyblade master a favor. Especially if it involved travel. Or other worlds. To be fair, if it'd been Riku who'd asked, Cloud would have insisted on details, not because he didn't trust the kid, but because one look in Riku's eyes would have told him something was up. Sora, on the other hand, hadn't even realized there _was_ a problem.

Which was how Cloud ended up wandering the tall grass alone. Four-footed. As a _lion_.

"Fucking Hel," he muttered aloud, ears pinned flat to his skull, tail-tip flicking in disgruntlement.

It wasn't so much that he was weirded out by his new body as that he was uncomfortable feeling so comfortable in it. Instead of just being a guy in the wrong form, all of a sudden he had all these new instincts telling him he shouldn't be in a place that smelled so much like another pride, that he and Sora's friend Simba should be fighting any moment now, and that the way the lionesses were eyeing him as he stalked stiffly away was _nothing he wanted to think about_ , thanks.

It was also sort of weird seeing Sora and Riku as half-grown cubs, because while instinct wanted to bristle because they didn't smell like _his_ , the human half that secretly couldn't watch nature documentaries without wanting to introduce some fucking cameraman to the 'great circle of life' was quietly freaking out.

Thus the other reason for his quick escape. Before he did something stupid like try to throw himself between them and--

Weird. He could actually smell that other lion coming. He just couldn't quite figure out why it smelled like this one was coming from straight--

"Oof," he meant to say, but it came out as a startled growl instead. Whatever had landed on him, it was heavy, and bigger than he was, and silver and fuck, _no_ , that wasn't a wing. Only it probably was.

Fuck his life.

"Sephiroth!" he yelled, thrashing for escape and trying to roll over, wanting to brace his feet and kick and maybe rip open the bastard's guts if he got lucky. Only before he could manage to flip himself, sharp teeth closed hard on the scruff of his neck, and for a moment everything just _stopped_. His bones might as well have been water, his whole body going limp and unresponsive, like the few times he'd worked himself so far past exhaustion he couldn't even move. He managed to force a measure of steel into his joints, his claws digging into the earth, but the rest of him was anchored to the jaws clamped around his scruff.

At any moment, he expected Sephiroth's fangs to sink deeper into his flesh. Instead he felt Sephiroth shift over him, and oh gods, he didn't want to think about that either, or the easy way Sephiroth pinned him and started _purring_ on every exhale, the sick fuck, just before releasing Cloud's neck and--

The rasp of a tongue pushing all the fur on his brow from the edge of his mane to the top of his nose _backwards_ had him staring cross-eyed, as frozen by shock as the grip on his scruff had left him. It gave Sephiroth the opportunity to do it again, and--damn it, that was a roar, not a yowl. And he was _struggling_ , not squirming.

"The _fuck!_ Sephiroth--you--fucking stop that!"

He hadn't known purrs could be smug, but they could. They really, really could.

When he tried to scramble away a second time, Sephiroth merely flattened him, holding him down between massive paws and grooming him with obnoxious thoroughness. The worst part was when instinct kicked in again, right about the time Sephiroth's tongue started stroking methodically over his cheek, and the next thing he knew he had his head tipped up and his eyes closed and--fuck.

He was licking Sephiroth back.

"Gah," he snarled, flattening his ears, which was apparently a cue for Sephiroth to wash those, too. And oh, right, he was supposed to be struggling. When had he started purring, again?

So. Right. He guessed mortifying grooming impulses were preferable to psychotic rampages when you got down to it. And maybe, just this once, he could let Sephiroth get away with the creepy stalker behavior since it wasn't actually hurting anything but Cloud's pride. It was just a bit weird that they were starting to smell like each other, like... _really a lot_ like each other, and...hadn't he heard somewhere that cats liked to rub their cheeks on things because they were marking them with their scent? And they'd just been grooming each other like--

_"Gods damn it! Sephiroth!"_

***

Sora jumped to his feet, fur bristling, and was surprised when Riku only flicked a mildly curious ear. "Uh...did that sound like Cloud to you?" he had to ask, which worried him. A lot. He'd thought Riku and Cloud were getting along just fine, but they were both so quiet, maybe he'd missed something. It wasn't like Riku not to worry about a friend.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it," Riku said, tail twitching a shrug. "He probably just ran into Sephiroth, is all."

Right, because Riku had said he was bringing reinforcements of his own, only when Riku had shown up on the gummi pad alone, Sora had been too embarrassed to ask. Only it made a lot more sense if Riku had gone and pestered Sephiroth into--

Wait.

_"What?"_


End file.
